The Chemistry and Biology of Heparan Sulfate' program project consists of several supporting Cores. This document describes the 'Shared Resources Core'. Project Leaders of the four projects (I - IV), i.e., Balagurunathan, Desai, Rajarathnam and Cooper, will be the local coordinators of the Shared Resources Core. Dr. Desai will oversee the availability of the Core to researchers from within the PEG as well as outside the PEG. At an appropriate point after the start of the PEG, most probably at the end of the first year, senior researchers (i.e., IVIosier, Liang, Victor, Vy Tran, Rajagopalan, and Ezzelerab) will be asked to assume the coordinatorships of the local sub-cores of the Shared Resource Core. The transfer of local coordinatorship to the six senior researchers will not absolve Dr. Desai of his responsibility of overseeing the availability of these resources to the wider glycoscience community. The Shared Resources Core will consists of five sub-cores including glycan synthesis, computational, glycan analysis, biophysics and chemokine sub-cores. These sub-cores will make available a number of resources to the members of the PEG and to the wider glycoscience community. These resources include synthetic tools including a) a panel of HS structures with differential sulfation pattern for study of HS-protein interactions and biological evaluation; b) a library of univalent 'Click' Xylosides for induced GAG biosynthesis; c) a library of multi-valent 'Click' Xylosides for induced GAG biosynthesis; d) a library of rare 3- O-sulfated disaccharide structures, e) a library of rare 3-O-sulfated disaccharides with ^S containing sulfate group; and f) ^'^^S labeled PAPS for studying HS biosynthesis; computational tools including g) a virtual library of GAG sequences; h) programs for optimized construction of sequences from library of disaccharide structures; i) software for automated docking and scoring of all library sequences; j) an algorithm for filtering sequences from the library; and k) methods for analysis of final results; analytical tools including mass spectrometry, capillary electrophoresis, and advanced chromatographic analysis; biophysical tools including stopped-flow fluorimetry, atomic force microscopy, thromboelastography, hemostasis analysis system, nuclear magnetic resonance, and isothermal calorimetry; and chemokine tools including interleukin-8, neutrophil activating peptide-2 and mouse KC proteins and variants.